


Temptation

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, slight bloodplay, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shamelessly wants sex. Benny isn't opposed. Who cares about comfort, there's fucking to be done. </p><p>This is unrepentant smut guys. Written in half an hour. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



> This is Linndechir's fault. Again. Idk, she asked for askbox porn, and I don't know how to back down from a challenge. This happens to me too often. An evening wasted.

Dean felt his cheeks flush. Which was a really inappropriate reaction all things consider. It was also technically impossible, since he could have sworn there shouldn't be any blood left in that part of his body with the speed it had all rushed south.

Benny was getting back control, he could see that, but his stare was still locked on Dean's neck and the blood he could feel trickling down his skin. Dean wasn't sure what compelled him to move his hand to make room, but Benny's eyes snapped to his.

"Dean..." His voice was a warning growl. Dean didn't really care, he got the memo, hot vampire does not equal hot sex. Except his body had suddenly decided it did, and he didn't really care about Benny's bloodlust or whatever the fuck.

He shifted a few inches closer, only to find Benny's hand on his chest, keeping him away. "Don't Dean, I don't want that." He felt a flash of hurt confusion, which must have shown on his face because Benny was quick to fake a smirk and a laid back drawl. "Your blood, brother. I don't want your blood. I'll have your ass any day."

Dean's sulking hard-on found new hope. "Oh yeah? Think you can keep your fangs in long enough for a fuck?" The eyebrow wiggle might have been overdoing it, but Benny only snorted.

"Guess you'll have to try it and see."

With that there seemed to be a general consensus that the talking was over. The hand on his chest stopped pushing and started grapping, his t-shirt bundled up in Benny’s grip. It only took one hard yank to get him all up and personal. They orbited around each other for a sec, not quite kissing, just breathing each other in, but then there was teeth and lips and cut-off groans. Dean was very tempted to see if he could get out Benny’s fangs, but had an idea the man might not appreciate that, him trying his best to be a humanitarian and all.

He was disgruntled to notice that, opposed to normally, he wasn’t the strongest player on the playground. Benny’s supernatural strength was keeping him in place effortlessly, even when he tried to get in the dominant position and take control. He pulled away, mumbling against Benny’s lips: “Alright, Mr. Alfa Male, we haven’t got all day. How about you use all the macho strength to hold me down and fuck me?” Benny’s beard tickled him when he laughed, which was really weird. It had been a while since he’d been with a guy, and even then, bearded men weren’t usually his cup of tea.

“If you insist.” With that, his legs were yanked from under him, and Dean fell in a heap on the ground. He didn’t have time to complain, because Benny was on him in a second, effectively shutting him up with as tongue in his throat and a hand on his neck. Well, technically closer to his collarbone, but close enough to send a thrill through him. His fingers were covering the wound, Dean suddenly realized.

His own hands were free to do what they wanted, and what they wanted was to get Benny’s pants open right this instant. He worked the belt off between them, and had his hand cupping the cock there in less than 10 seconds. He could feel the vibration of Benny’s growl where his mouth was trailing down Dean’s neck. On the _opposite_ side from the open wound. That guy really knew how to tempt fate.

“Glad to see being dead a couple of centuries hasn't affected your ability to get it up” His voice was slightly breathy, which he wasn’t going to acknowledge. Benny nipped at his shoulder, where his mouth was currently doing wonderful things.  “Glad to see getting fucked doesn’t impair you ability to be a pain in the ass.” Dean smirked.

“Oh, but you’re not fucking me yet, are you? Better hurry up if you wanna keep me quiet.”

All the very nice foreplay was abandoned in favor of Benny pushing his jeans off. None of them had bothered with the shoes, so it was just gonna have to be one of those pants-around-your-ankles type fucks. Dean’s cock was standing at attention but was ruefully ignored as Benny flipped him over.

Dean accidentally got a mouthful of dirt. “What the fuck man, warn a guy.” He sputtered, but instead of replying, Benny got a spit-lubed finger up his ass, which was enough to distract anyone. “Been a while, huh?” His voice was hitting new rumbling lows, making Dean shiver. It did hurt, but in a good way. “Don’t care, just do it.”

“Shame none of us have lube.” “Why the fuck would I bring lube?” “Just saying it would make this a lot more comfortable.” “Son of a bit- _screw_ comfortable, just get your dick in my ass!”

Benny was working two fingers now, occasionally scissoring. Dean was doing his best to relax, but the friction was pretty rough. Benny spit one last time, working the very inefficient lube in, then pulled his fingers out.

The first press of his cockhead almost made Dean back out, but he bit back his protest, groaning in pain. It popped in. He’d deny that whimper till the end of his days.

Benny gave him some time to get used to it, and Dean forced himself to relax. It didn’t take long until the stretch started feeling less like someone was penetrating him with a four feet cactus, and more like something he, well, wanted. It still hurt, but it was more of an ache now.

Benny started moving then, giving a few careful experimental thrusts, before taking Dean at his very insistent word, and starting to fuck him in earnest.

Dean quickly decided that vampiric strength was worth an entire fetish for itself, because he had never been fucked this hard in his life.

He was peripherally aware of the constant stream of moans and profanities falling out of his mouth, and also slightly aware of the way he occasionally breathed in stuff from the filthy floor, but he didn’t actually care about either. Not at the moment anyway. His cock was begging for attention, but he was pretty sure he’d be sliding across the floor if he didn’t hold on.

Benny was growling and groaning into his back, and it didn’t take long before the friction had him coming. Dean couldn’t actually feel it, but suddenly the movement got very slick and easy. Benny stilled behind him, enough for Dean to get a hand free to fist his own cock.

It didn’t take more than a few strokes before his was coming all over the dirty floor.


End file.
